Only human
by frostbite64
Summary: Being a robot, Zane has his limits. So when another robot comes and captures his friends, he can't beat him. Zane learns to literally push the limits of his programming to get them back. I do not own Ninjago or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Only Human

It started as a typical day at the Bounty, which the ninja had rebuilt after the final battle. The ninja were training, Sensei was reading old scrolls, and Nya was cooking. It was her night to cook. It was a beautiful day out, but the ninja didn't think about that. They were too busy training, even though there was no enemy. Ninjago was at a rare period of peace. The serpentine had moved underground where they never made contact with the humans. Sure there was an occasional burglar, but usually the police could take care of it. If they couldn't, only one of the ninja would have to go, and they'd be back within fifteen minutes. Still, the ninja trained, so they'd be prepared for the next evil threat to their home.

Zane spun around, dodging throwing stars aimed at him. Zane's defensive strategy was much different than the other ninjas', who believed it was better safe than sorry, so they'd attempt to move as far away from the throwing star as they could. But Zane could instantly calculate the projectile was known to sometimes only dodge a star by millimeters, purposely. It was quite an effective strategy, and it showed his opponents not to underestimate him. If there was one thing Zane hated, it was not being deemed a worthy opponent by others.

Zane jumped into the air, and aimed two kicks at two of the throwing stars. They went back to the cannons shooting them out, and clogged them, temporarily shutting them down. Jay was starring, his jaw dropped down. He had designed them to go too fast to be intercepted mid-flight. Jay knew that Zane, being a nindroid, had much faster reflexes than humans, but still, Jay's inventions were difficult to beat. For possibly the first time in his life, Jay was speechless. Seeing his reaction, Zane gave him a rare smile.

About one hour later, Jay got everyone's attention. "I've been working on a new invention to help us with our training," he said proudly. His invention turned out to be a machine that would help someone improve their strength. The person would stand underneath it and hold up a small board. Slowly, weights would pile up on top of the board, adding more weight. Another weight was dropped every ten seconds, to let the person get used to the new weight.

"I think it's a great invention Jay," said Cole, "But are you certain it's safe?"

"Of course," said Jay, "I've been making small changes or about four months now! If that's not safe, I don't know what is!"

"That seemed seemed to satisfy Cole. "I think we should try that out. Jay, since you designed it, do you want to try it first?" Jay nodded and walked over to the machine. He nodded at Cole who pushed a small green button marked 'start'. More weight piled up and up. When the weight reached 160 pounds, it was obvious that Jay was having difficulties holding it up. At 180 pounds, the machine stopped and the weights all moved up back in to their original position. When Kai asked why it stopped, Jay answered, "I programmed it to recognize a person having difficulties. It will stop before a person is crushed."

The other ninja each took a turn trying it out. both Cole and Lloyd reached 500 pounds which was the machine's maximum weight. Jay promised to add more weight to it in the future. Kai was able to lift 450 pounds before the machine came to a stop.

"Jay!" said Kai angrily, "I still could have lifted more!" Jay just shrugged and told him better safe than sorry. Then Zane took a turn.

The first one hundred pounds were no problem for him. Nether were the next 40. However, although he appeared to be perfectly fine at 150 pounds, Zane became worried. "Guys!" he said, "I-I can't lift any more!

Cole either didn't hear Zane or didn't care. "Come on Zane, you just have to focus. You're doing fine!"

"No, I can't!"

"Yes you can!" yelled Cole. He wasn't about to let one of his teammates give up so easily. "You just have to push it!" The weight was about to be added.

Zane's speaking became scared and choppy, "N-no I ca-can't!" And as the next weight fell onto the board Zane was holding onto, the poor nindroid's arms failed and he fell to the ground. If Cole hadn't been right there to catch the weights, Zane would've been crushed. He slowly sat up. Cole pushed the weights back into their original position, and he and the other ninja looked at Zane concerned.

"You okay?" asked Lloyd. Zane nodded and stood up.

Cole walked over to Zane, "Zane, I think you should take a break and get some rest." Zane turned and walked to the door the the inside of the bounty. A few seconds after Zane left Jay ran over to the door. He caught up to Zane and put his hand on his shoulder. "Zane, I'm sorry, but what happened back there?"

Zane sighed. He looked up at Jay and said, "It's fine. I couldn't lift it because I'm a robot. I have limits. When I was made, I wasn't programmed to lift more than 150 pounds. When I say I can't, I can't. I can't, as Cole said, push it." Zane left out the fact that he always knew what percentage of his strength was being used. If it reached 100%, he was unable to even lift another ounce.

Jay looked embarrassed, "Oh man. Zane, I'm an idiot; sorry. I didn't know."

Zane was standing in the doorway of the ninjas' room. He looked at Jay and said, "Well now you do." He turned and walked into the room and shut the door.

* * *

 **(Author's note: okay, so that's the first chapter. This is my first fanfiction, and I'd appreciate criticism that helps me be a better writer. By the way, any of you that are Teen Titans fans, this is based off of the Teen Titans episode Only Human. I do not own either Ninjago or Teen Titans, even though I wish I do.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zane didn't join the others for dinner that night. Jay thought that taking his mind off of that afternoon's training session would help.

"Hey Zane," he asked, "Do you want to go play some video games?" Zane nodded and the two of them went into the game room. Jay and Zane were playing a robot game. Each player customized a robot that they fought in battles with. After about an hour, Zane had beat Jay about 10 times, surprising both of them. Then Jay left to go get a snack. While he was gone, Zane had switched to online mode to find an opponent elsewhere in the world. He found a challenger with a robot named robot-boss. The battle went on for about 15 minutes. Zane guessed Jay had forgotten about their game and left. Zane's robot, Frostbite, charged at the other robot and aimed an uppercut straight for its chin. Blue letters saying you win appeared on the screen. Zane gave a small smirk. Then he got an instant message from the opponent:

 **robot-boss: no fair. rematch.** Zane sighed at the incorrect capitalization and wrote:

 **Frostbite: It was indeed fair. Why do you suggest otherwise? I'd be happy to have a rematch because I could beat you anytime, anywhere!** Jay had attempted to teach Zane to trash-talk. Although he hadn't picked up on that, Zane could adapt into a arrogant person when he felt like it.

 **robot-boss: how about here and now?**

 **Frostbite: I am fine with that.**

Suddenly the screen began to glow. A bright light filled the room. Zane shielded his eyes. When the light dimmed, Zane could see a robot standing in the center of the room. He was about a foot taller that Zane with a black ninja gi. He had one red eye; there other was a three-holed cannon which Zane guessed shot lasers.

"Wh-Who are you?" sputtered Zane. The robot just laughed.

"I am General Cryptor. You probably know me better as robot-boss."

"A-Are you like pa-part of the g-game?"

More laughter. "No, but I am a robot and my programming allows me to travel to technology. I guess, by your question, you can't. Subconsciously, Zane gave a small nod.

Cryptor walked up to Zane, and effortlessly lifted him off the ground, one hand around Zane's neck. Then Cryptor whispered four words that made Zane's artificial blood turn to ice before throwing Zane at the wall, which caused a hole to form in the wall and sent Zane falling to the ground below. Those words were:

"Welcome to the future"

* * *

 **(A/N) I am so sorry about the really short chapter. I just had to get it out, but I'll try to update in the next two days. I can't believe I got 2 reviews on my first story in less than 5 hours!**

 **See ya later**

 **-Frostbite**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just seconds after hitting the ground outside, Zane jumped up onto his feet. Cryptor landed in front of him.

"Are you ready for our little rematch?" taunted Cryptor. "May the best robot win!" And with that, Cryptor charged at Zane, and the fight began.

After Zane dodged his first attack, Cryptor realized that he should not go for the win right away. The two robots moved in a circle with one another, waiting for the other to make a move. Eventually, Cryptor got tired of waiting and shot three lasers at Zane, who dodged them perfectly. Then Zane shot two balls of ice at Cryptor's feet. One hit its mark and Cryptor temporarily was stuck. Zane used that opportunity to charge. He jumped into the air, preparing a kick to his opponent's head, when Cryptor turned invisible. Zane shut his eyes to listen for him. He heard footsteps behind him, but it was too late. Cryptor had grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the air. Zane was vulnerable in the air, and seeing his opportunity, Cryptor landed a strong uppercut to his chest. Zane fell back into a nearby group of trees. He slowly got to his feet, but when he did Cryptor was facing the Bounty, away from him. He was staring at the ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu.

"Excuse me," Cole said to Cryptor, "It's not polite to throw people into trees. That could lead to injury." Zane couldn't help but smirk at Cole's tone of voice. It was as if he was lecturing a young child, and it made Cryptor mad.

"So what are you going to do about it?" challenged Cryptor.

"Well first, we're going to wait and see if you apologize for that," said Jay. Cryptor rolled his eye, so Jay continued, "Well if you don't do that, we'll make you!"

Cryptor scoffed," Humans provide no challenge. you cannot win!"

"We'll see about that," said Cole, tightening his grip on his scythe, "Go ninja, go!"

The six of them charged. Kai reached Cryptor first and aimed a thrust with his sword at Cryptor's stomach. Cryptor caught the blade in his hand and threw it and Kai over his shoulder. Kai landed near a rock and groaned as he landed. Nya gasped and Cryptor targeted her next.

Seeing her brother hurt was just enough to distract her long enough for Cryptor to launch a roundhouse kick at her, and she flew back, her head hitting the bounty wall. She slumped down, unconscious.

That got Jay mad. He shot lightning toward the ground, sending him into the air. He then sent all of his power into his right fist, sending an electric punch at Cryptor. The robot simply stepped to the side and Jay missed, so Cryptor kicked his stomach, causing him to go unconscious from the sheer force of the attack. Cryptor tossed his limp body next to Nya's and went for Lloyd next. Lloyd dodged three lasers and sent the third back at Cryptor by making it bounce off of the nun-chucks Jay had dropped. Cryptor ducked under it and turned invisible, targeting the ninjas' Sensei next.

Wu could clearly hear Cryptor, but couldn't tell exactly where he was. That gave the robot enough time to sneak up behind Wu and place a hand on his shoulder. Cryptor knew several different places to pinch someone to get them to fall unconscious, and he did just that. Being invisible, it took Cryptor only about thirty seconds to knock out both Lloyd and Cole.

Then, Cryptor's arm turned into a cannon. Six orange blobs shot out at each of the defeated humans. They hardened into spheres which hollowed out, allowing room to breathe. "Pixal! Get the plane!" yelled Cryptor. A female robot none of them had seen before flew a plane down and she and Cryptor rolled the cages into the plane. Kai, the only one conscious, began yelling for help. He was surprised when he realized that the cages weren't soundproof.

Zane ran up to Cryptor, who had one foot in the plane. "Let them go," he said firmly.

Cryptor shook his and said they wouldn't be freed until Zane found his base and had another rematch with him. "Your friends will remain there as my trophies. You better come soon. Don't expect me to feed them." and with that, Cryptor few off.

Zane sighed. He couldn't believe that he had screwed that up. Some ninja he was. He vowed to find his friends and beat Cryptor. He wouldn't rest until he found them.

"Cryptor," Zane said, "You have hurt my friends. I will not hold back nor show any mercy. I will find you and I will fight you and I will beat you!"

* * *

 **(A/N) So that's chapter 3. I probably won't be able to update for a couple days so sorry. I hope you like the story so far. I appreciate all the reviews!**

 **See ya later!**

 **-Frostbite**


	4. Chapter 4

Only human chapter 4

It took several hours for the plane to land. By now all of the team but Nya had woken up. Kai filled them in on what happened, assuring them that Zane would come for them. The others trusted Kai, and figured Zane wasn't far behind. The ninjas' gis had trackers on them that they could manually activate. The signal was clear, so obviously Cryptor wanted Zane to find him.

When they finally landed, they were underground. After flying the plane through a very large room, Cryptor landed the plane. Upon his request, Pixal rolled the teams' cages onto things that could only be described as trophy stands.

"You can't do this to us!" yelled Jay, who woke Nya in the process, "It's not fair."

Pixal looked annoyed, "The only unfair thing that has recently occurred was when you messed with the masters at work. This is your fair punishment for that."

The masters were obviously Zane and Cryptor, their work was their fight, and according to Pixal, their punishment for 'intruding' was death by starvation.

Slowly, Nya sat up. She looked around confused until Lloyd explained what happened to them. Nya looked close to tears; she really must have thought they'd die here. The others wondered why she had so little faith in Zane, who speaking of which, should have been there by now.

Eventually, Jay, Kai, Cole, and Lloyd began thinking like Nya. After about three hours of waiting, they didn't know if he was coming or not. "Maybe," they thought to themselves, "He doesn't really care. He probably isn't coming. He's just a robot without feelings." It was hard to believe they were actually thinking these things, but it's also hard to believe what would happen to a restless ninja after hours of being contained in a tiny sphere.

Wu, however, was worried in a different way. He was worried about whether or not Zane had been attacked again. Maybe he wasn't here because he was hurt or… …gone. All of their thoughts were interrupted when they heard Pixal speak up. She said three words that made the ninja feel better about the whereabouts of their brother.

"He is here."

* * *

"Cryptor, I am here. You wanted a fight. Here it comes." That was Zane. He spoke with twice as much confidence that he really had. Cryptor rose and nodded. There was no introduction or taunting statement. They just began silently.

The two robots paced each other in a circle. This time, Zane was the first to make his move. He ran at Cryptor and slid onto his side, in an attempt to perform a sweep kick. Cryptor dodged that, so Zane landed two weaker kicks to Cryptor's leg before jumping up onto his feet. Cryptor grabbed Zane by the shoulders and attempted a head-but. Zane tilted his head to the side, but the attack still hit his shoulder. Cryptor threw him against a nearby wall. Zane popped up, and the robots ran at each other. They grabbed onto the other's shoulders and began pushing at each other, trying to get the other to be forced back.

Zane shut his eyes. He could see many charts and graphs showing everything from his heart rate to his energy levels. He focused on a small one that showed him what percentage of his strength he was using. It was a number followed by a percent sign. Zane hoped that it didn't reach 100% any time soon, because then he would be unable to continue fighting.

 _50%... 52%... 59%... 79%... 86%...97%... 98%...99%...100%_ Zane's eyes widened. Cryptor looked at him and smirked. "So you reached your limit?" he said, "That's too bad. I haven't reached mine." Zane couldn't do anything as Cryptor tossed him to the ground; his mobility programming was malfunctioning. Cryptor smirked as he kicked Zane against the wall. Wu and Lloyd actually cried out in worry for their brother and pupil. They wished they could help, but they couldn't.

"Zane's mobility returned and he slowly stood, crossing his arms so no one could see his arm sockets. "You win. Now let my friends go. I came and fought you like you said. So release them."

"No," said Cryptor, "I won. You won the video game, so that's round one. The second fight didn't count because we were interrupted by the humans. Now, why don't we have a tiebreaker because I won the third? "If you win, you can still have your friends back."

"You can do it Zane!" cried Nya, "We believe in you!" She said this half-heartedly, because after witnessing the previous battle, she didn't have a hope. All Zane did was shake his head, dizzily.

"Then leave!" said Cryptor. The others couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Zane was betraying his friends and his Sensei. He stumbled out, never looking back.

* * *

Zane staggered through an abandoned town, there was not a living thing anywhere. As soon as he knew he was a far distance away, he crumbled to the ground. His right arm socket, which he had been concealing since the fight concluded, was only connected by two wires. Several cuts and bruises were obvious behind the mask of his Gi. Flesh was cut, and metal could be seen in several places. Zane saw black clouding his vision, and then he fell unconscious. Before he did however, he managed to choke out:

"Please…brothers…Nya…Sensei…Forgive me. I tried, but…I just can't...beat him. I…failed."

* * *

 **(A/N) Wow… not exactly a happy ending, but there are still more chapters to come, don't worry. So thanks for the reviews, I can't believe so many of you found the Teen Titans... thing. By the way, the Teen Titans episode Only Human is one of my favorites. I'll try to update soon, but I'm going to camp for a week in a couple days, so no promises.**

 **See ya later,**

 **-Frostbite**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Betrayal. That was all the team felt. Zane, their own brother, gave up and left them when they needed him most. They were going to die, and he didn't even help. Nya was crying, Cole was sitting with his hands in fists, and he was occasionally swearing. Kai and Lloyd had for the most part calmed down, and Wu had self-control the whole time. Jay was in shock. He had looked past the immediate sense of betrayal he felt and saw the injuries Zane had. He was worried for his brother and was unsure whether he was even still alive. He wasn't mad at Zane, but Cryptor, for doing this to them. Jay sighed and laid back. "Come on Jay, think," he told himself. The blue ninja thought for ideas on how to escape. After a few minutes, an idea came to him. Maybe if he couldn't get out from the inside, someone on the outside could help him get free. He just had to figure out how to persuade her into helping.

"Pixal," Cryptor's harsh voice broke the silence, "That other droid left a few scratches on my metal. I need them replaced, now." Jay saw his chance. As she walked over to Cryptor, Jay hissed to her, "Hey, Pixal."

She turned to him and crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

Jay ignored the stares he was getting from Kai and Lloyd, who were closest to him. "Why do you even bother listening to Cryptor? I mean, this obviously isn't fair, so why do you still do what he tells you when he's practically making you a servant?'

Pixal bit her lip. She opened her mouth, then shut it, thought for a minute, and said, "He is a better robot. I respect him. Cryptor deserves your respect as well."

"Pixal, when I say now I mean now, not talk to the humans and keep me waiting!" Pixal sighed and walked over to him, casting a final look to Jay. She spent about half an hour making repairs to Cryptor and replacing the lasers on his eye. During the whole time, she thought about what Jay had said. "Why do I do this?" she asked herself, "Why can't I do something to help, not hurt? But how do I? All my life, I've done nothing but assist Cryptor. I can't just switch sides suddenly, can I? I can; maybe I can start by helping them. That's it! I've basically spent my whole life making repairs to Cryptor; I can do the same thing, but to help people."

When the repairs were finished, Pixal took a final look at her work and stood. Cryptor was busying himself with something she was unaware of, so he didn't see what she was doing. She sighed and wondered, "What am I thinking? I can't do this." Seeing her unconvinced either way, Jay said something that he was sure would persuade her to help.

"So," he said, "Maybe you respect Cryptor, but does he respect you?" Those words echoed through Pixal's mind. Her eyes slid shut, and her breathing became rapid. For a few minutes, she stood there, motionless. When her eyes opened, they were no longer red, but an emerald green. She gasped, and took a deep breath. Then she walked out of Cryptor's hideout.

About ten minutes later, Pixal found Zane's unconscious body lying on the ground. He wasn't moving, except for the slow, but constant rise and fall of his chest. There was a house nearby in the old town, and she dragged Zane in there, where there was a table which she was able to set him on. She spent a moment looking at the damage, so she could determine how to help him. She also, though she was slightly embarrassed when she realized she was doing this, was admiring him. He did indeed, look as a human would say, cute, but eventually she pulled herself together and got to work.

The first thing she had to do was clean the smaller cuts and bruises. Pixal was surprised at how much he looked like a human. She then reconnected some of the wires back in place. They weren't essential, which was why he was still alive, but important, so she made sure to work quickly, but carefully. A few minutes later, Zane woke up.

The first thing Zane saw was a pair of bright green eyes, so it's fair to say he was surprised. Zane shot up, and it took a few seconds to realize she wasn't trying to kill him.

"Are you okay?" asked Pixal. Zane nodded so Pixal continued, "This is probably going to hurt." She lifted up Zane's right arm, and slowly and carefully lifted it back in place. Zane groaned in pain, and Pixal muttered an apology. She carefully screwed it back in place using a screwdriver she carried in a bag which she brought with her.

"I don't mean to be rude, but is there a reason you are always with humans?"

Zane looked at her and answered, "Because with them I learn things I never would around other robots."

"But aren't you programmed with more knowledge then all of them?"

"Not that kind of learning. Not the kind you are programmed with. I've learned what it means to be a part of a team from them. If I wasn't with them I'd never learn that. Also, how to keep trying and change strategies, so being with humans is something important to me."

Pixal sighed, "So you're going back there to go fight him again?" Zane nodded. Pixal said, "Just so you know, the screw connecting his left forearm to his elbow is loose, if that helps you at all."

"Thanks." Zane stood and looked at her, "You're the reason I'll be able to get my friends back."

"It is my job to assist. If you wish, I will accompany to you." Zane shrugged and said, "Whatever you want to do."

Pixal stood and the two robots made their way back to Cryptor, where Zane would fight for his friends' lives, and to prove that being a better robot, doesn't make you a better person.

* * *

 **(A/N) Hi, I'm back, and I'm sorry about the wait; I was camping. After this, I've only got one more chapter in this story, and I'll try to make that one sooner.**

 **'Till next time**

 **-Frostbite**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was around noon when Zane and Pixal arrived at Cryptor's base. As the two of them walked towards the main room, where the battle would take place, Pixal looked over at Zane and asked, "How are you planning on fighting him? He's already beat you once. Are you going to change strategies?"

"Honestly Pixal," said Zane, "I have no idea."

"If you are uncertain of what you will do, the probabilities of you winning this battle are extremely low."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. I'll figure something out."

"But when will you have time to?"

"I will probably determine a strategy during the battle. Are you familiar with the expression 'winging it'?"

"No. What does it mean?"

"It means making something up as it happens, like improvising." Pixal nodded but didn't look convinced. She grabbed Zane's arm and said, "As a human would say, good luck, though I fail to see any element of luck in a battle such as this. And I hope you are able to beat him. I also wish to apologize for helping him."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes." Zane said. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the place where he would either save his friends, or make their deaths inevitably come very soon.

"I see the robot decided he wasn't a bad guy, and came to rescue his friends," taunted Cryptor. Zane's eyes narrowed.

"As you said before Cryptor, this will be our final battle, correct?"

"No. Did you really think that offer would last forever?" Zane paled. "You're too late. When I wanted a fight you left. Now, I keep your friends."

Zane glared, "You are a coward Cryptor!" yelled the ninja of ice, "You are just afraid to lose so you won't fight. If you had any honor at all you wouldn't be afraid to fight me!"

"Who cares about honor? You shouldn't. You should worry about winning. If you did, maybe your friends wouldn't be on the verge of death _._ So leave, unless you wish to join them."

"No Cryptor, you are wrong," announced Pixal. She walked by each of the cages holding the ninja, tapping each one twice. As she did, the cages disappeared, "They will go free!"

"Pixal, you are a disappointment to me. I thought I could trust you! Fine they will go," Cryptor yelled, storming toward the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you still owe someone a fight!" said Jay, blocking the door.

From behind Cryptor, Kai said, "Yeah, a fair fight!"

Cryptor looked around, "And how exactly is seven against one a fair fight?" he asked.

Nya smirked, "I thought you said humans weren't a challenge."

Cole walked up to Cryptor, "And anyway, we aren't fighting."

Lloyd joined Kai, "Think of us more as referees. This will be a one on one fight." Cryptor turned to face Zane.

"As you wish. I was right; you do have too much honor."

"Right now I don't care about honor," said the nindroid, "I only care about justice."

Cryptor, without warning, fired three lasers straight at Zane. Zane darted to the left, causing them all to miss their target. The two robots closed in on each other. Cryptor kicked Zane in the stomach, causing him to bend forward. But as he did, Zane grabbed Cryptor's ankle, and sent him down on the ground. Zane kicked Cryptor's knee as he tried to stand, but it only delayed him for a few seconds. Cryptor stood, and grabbed Zane by the neck. He threw Zane against the wall, but made no move to advance.

"See. Your attempts are futile. You cannot win because I am much stronger."

Zane stood and boldly said, "In raw power, you may have an advantage, but when it comes to skills, I'm much better." Zane thought back to when Pixal told him that the screw connecting Cryptor's left forearm to his elbow was lose. Zane ran forward and delivered a solid punch to his elbow, causing it to shift a little. Cryptor howled in pain, but eventually stood.

"That all you got?" he asked Zane.

"Not even close!" The two of them both grabbed each other by the shoulders, trying to push the other back.

"Isn't this how you lost before?" taunted Cryptor, "You're going to reach your limit any minute now."

"Not until you reach yours Cryptor!" Zane shut his eyes again, viewing the system that told him what percentage of his strength e was using.

 _75%...79%...83%...90%...97%_ "Don't worry Zane," he told himself," This isn't about numbers, it's about family."

 _98%._ "This isn't about numbers. The numbers don't matter"

99%. The words Cole said when they were training earlier echoed through Zane's mind, "You can do it Zane; just push it!"

 _100%_." Numbers don't matter. Just push it. Numbers don't matter," he thought. Then out loud he said, Come on Zane, just push it!

And he did, in fact, push it. The numbers it said kept climbing! _101%...110%...120%...130%..._ "How is this possible?" wondered Zane. When the number reached 220%, Zane was able to bring all his energy into a single surge of power, Cryptor went flying back into a wall. His left arm completely fell off, and he let out a groan. "You win," he said, defeated.

Zane smiled as he turned back to his friends.

"You did it!" yelled Nya, relieved that Zane saved their lives.

"Yeah! Way to go tin-head!" said Cole.

"Hey guys, can I make a suggestion?" asked Lloyd. Everyone else nodded. "Well, I'm starving, why don't we go get pizza?"

"Yes!" everyone else said.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up," said Zane. He walked over to Pixal. Thank you for your help. I wouldn't have stopped him without your help."

"I am honored to be assistance to you," she replied.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to find my father. About two weeks after I was constructed, Cryptor captured me and forced me to help him with repairs. I'm uncertain where he is now though, but I know he's somewhere in Ninjago City."

"It's New Ninjago City now; who is your father?"

"His name is Cyrus Borg"

Zane smiled, "I'm fairly certain that almost anyone in the city would know where your father is."

"Thank you. I will see you again."

"I'll see you too."

And the two of them parted ways. Pixal, to see her father. She'd eventually learn he was now famous. Zane went to go eat pizza with his friends. Over the next several weeks, the two of them met up for various reasons, and eventually, a strong connection formed between the two of them. Looking back on it all, at his friends, Pixal, and what he learned through the experience, Zane realized that he was the luckiest person in the world. After all, although he was a robot, his friends his friends made him feel like he wasn't. They made him feel like he was only human.

* * *

 **(A/N) So, that's the end of the story! I apologize for those of you who thought it was too straightforward. I hope that you overall liked it.**

 **Until next time**

 **-Frostbite**


End file.
